Cant Sleep
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jonah cant fallaslep and he realy wants to. He soon ends up at his best friend Cyrus's house on hoping he could help. Will Cyrus be able to help Johna if so how did he help? Only one way to find out..


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in any way. This story was a request by** Halcyonic Dayz**

* * *

Jonah was just looking up at the ceiling after tossing and turning in his so-called sleep. That is if you called not being able to fall asleep as sleep. Jonah tried several techniques such as drinking warm milk, counting sheep, and other things he found online that should help without the use of drugs but none of them worked. He looked over at his nightstand to pick up the phone and pressed to turn the screen on.

The light was brighter in his dark bedroom then it was when it was light. He was forced to turn the screen away from him so his eyes can adjust to the brightness. Once it has he turned the screen so it was once more facing him. The time read 1:10 am. Jonah sighed and went back to the site in hoped to try another tip to help him fall asleep. The next one sounded a little risky given that of his age and that was to take a walk.

Jonah would be in so much trouble sneaking out of the house and to top it off breaking his curfew if he was to get caught. Jonah would never take a risk like this but he was desperate to get asleep, so seeing as he had no choice decided to go for it. Once out of the house only in his pajamas and some old shoes he found himself thinking if he should head to Andi's place but thought against it as she was most likely asleep and he did not want to wake her. Besides she is too clingy at times and might get the wrong idea.

The only other place that made any sense was Cyrus's for two reasons. One he remembered where it is, and two it was a hell of a lot closer than walking all the way to Andi to be greeted with darkness with the household slept. After walking for a bit he would stop as a car would drive by in the distance hoping it wasn't a cop driving down the street he happened to be on. He would start back walking if it just passes by from the front of him or behind.

For some reason, he could see TJ getting away with this if a cop stopped him. Luckily when he reached his friend's house he saw a bedroom light from what he was certain was Cyrus's window. Sneaking a quick peek as he didn't want to be caught playing Peeping Tom he was able to confirm that it was indeed Cyrus's bedroom. Jonah jumped the fence and went to Cyrus's second window.

He was about to slightly tap it so only Cyrus could hear but then he saw Cyrus was watching a video on his laptop that just so happened to be gay porn. Jonah was shocked. He knew his friend was gay but never thought he is watching porn. Mostly this kind of gay porn anyways.

In the video was three young looking guys all in some kind of school uniform.

Well, one guy only had the shirt and tie on while on his hands and knees being fucked with one of the other guy's pants being pulled down just enough so his dick and some of his ass was out. The third guy really caught Jonah by surprise as his dick was out of his fly and pissing on the one being fucked with his mouth open taking the pee right into his mouth. Jonah did not know why he was getting hard but he was.

He carefully tapped on the window making Cyrus jump and turned around to see Jonah in the window. Cyrus while hoping he did not see what was playing on his laptop closed it up and walked to the window all the while forgetting that he was naked as he opened it. A sight Jonah became even harder as his dick twitched seeing Cyrus's impressive size. Jonah doesn't know why this was happening to him. He Always saw himself as straight, but now he just doesn't know.

"Jonah, why are you here?"

"Can't sleep Cy so I went for a walk and saw your light was on so I went to see if you were awake."

"Oh."

"Could you let me in?"

"Um ok, back door unless you want to use the window."

"Window would be fine."

Once in the bedroom, Jonah started to really notice Cyrus's body. He never saw the boy shirtless before and it was a real shame that Cyrus hide it. Cyrus soon realized he was naked once Jonah spoke.

"Wow, you have a nice bod."

Cyrus never wanting to be seen like this quickly covered himself with a pillow. Jonah just smiled.

"Relax its ok if you're hard. I'm getting that way now by looking at you if I want to be honest. If I really want to be more honest your well bigger then me in the dick area."

Cyrus looked down and there it was a lump. The size wasn't bad at all. The sight of Jonah's bulged, that he once wanted to see and hold if he had a chance to actually do either made his own cock twitch and quite possibly get a tad harder if it was possible as Cyrus wasn't sure. Jonah wanted to see his friend in the buff for some reason without that blasted pillow blocking his view and the only thing he could think of was to be nude as well. Once the shirt was off Cyrus' eyes widen on the better-looking chest then his.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting nude as well. After all, fair is fair."

With that, Jonah dropped his sleeping shorts showing that he was not wearing any boxers at all. Cyrus just stared at Jonah's six-inch dick. This caused Cyrus to drop the pillow revealing his eight-inch dick. Cyrus smiled seeing Jonah's dick twitch and hoped he was the caused of it.

"I was thinking on maybe watching what you were watching and maybe be jack off buddies?"

"Uh really um yeah ok how would this work? Do we just jack off or stroke each other?"

"We could jack each other off if you would like."

Jonah thought maybe he would get a hand job out of this as both Amber and Andi seemed only to receive pleasure and not actually providing any in return. He wouldn't mind jacking off Cyrus one bit. It couldn't be much different from pleasuring oneself, could it? He wondered.

"So you want to watch the video with me then? We could watch straight porn if you like? You can watch the girl and I can watch the guy. I don't mind."

"Dude it's alright. It's not like I see anything new. Cock goes in hole, it happens in straight films too."

"Are you sure as for your first gay porn you may not like this one."

"Relax Cy, it's cool, I'm sure I can handle it and I don't want to waste time looking for a suitable vid that is guaranteed that we both would enjoy."

"Ok, just warning you is all."

Cyrus pulled open his laptop and typed in his password to unlock it. Soon the video was back in sight. Strangely the video did not leave off where Cyrus closed the screen. Now all three of the guys where naked. Two standing up while one on their knees getting pissed on and rubbing it into his skin.

"When in the washroom I tend to try to see what other guys looked like as they take a leak to see if I match up, and this was before I realized I was gay. So I guess in a way if it wasn't for the boys taking a leak I would not be turned on by watersports.'

"Thought watersports was like games you play in the pool or a lake."

"It is but sex play wise its this but its better known as golden showers."

"So would you be doing the peeing on someone or be the one to be peed on?"

"Never thought of it. But it would have to be somewhere I don't have to clean up afterward."

At this point, Jonah looked down to see Cyrus was cut unlike him. Which made sense to him given Cyrus was Jewish. Jonah nodded at Cyrus saying he was ready and Cyrus took the lead by being the first to touch a dick that was not his. Jonah moaned and moaned a little more as Cyrus was slowly jacked him off. It was Jonah's turn. He looked at Jonah's dick and his own dick twitched even if he is no longer crushing on the boy.

As he wrapped his hand around Jonah's dick Cyrus had an idea that he hoped Jonah would be up for later. Cyrus started slow jacking off, but this was not the first time he was doing a hand job. The first was TJ his friend with benefits. Both boys moaned as they kept watching the video. This time the guy on his knees was going back and forth sucking at both dicks to the point he had both of them in his mouth.

What came next shocked the younger teens. Jonah leaned over and removed his hand from Cyrus's dick and replaced it with his mouth. Cyrus's eyes widen as he never imagined that Jonah would do something like this. He was a ladies man. Like what he thought TJ was but just like TJ, Jonah seemed happy to milk his cock with his mouth and for being his first time sucking dick Jonah was not doing a bad job at all. Maybe he was really ment to suck dick.

Cyrus continued to moan and he was soon on edge. Not wanting to shoot his load into Jonah's mouth he pushed Jonah's head away. Jonah just looked at Cyrus like he did something wrong and that made Cyrus feel bad.

"Sorry I was on edge and did not want to cum in your mouth."

"Oh yeah, thanks... Not sure if I would have wanted that."

"I could suck you off too if you like or I can finally try this one thing."

"Oh?"

"Its called docking."

"What's that."

"It's where your foreskin is over my dick head and jack off both dicks with just one hand. So in a way, our dicks are fucking each other."

"Oh well I can try that sounds dousish."

After awhile, they did manage to dock one another. The feeling was odd for both of them but they enjoyed it as well. The two started to moan and once again Cyrus was on edge and even Jonah. He was not sure about cumming on Cyrus's dick and stopped and undid the docking. They were once again on the bed but Cyrus managed to have Jonah on his back.

In no time Cyrus sucked away causing Jonah to moan even more. He blissfully closed his eyes as his friend worked on his dick. He can't believe his first blow job was from Cyrus of all people. Even if his friend is gay he did not want to just use Cyrus to get off but it was Cyrus doing it on his own free will and better yet he wasn't even asked. Jonah felt like he was on edge. Cyrus found himself wondering if Jonah was going to bolt or not after he had his orgasm.

It was a chance he had to take and kept sucking away as the more Jonah moaned. After a few more bobs Jonah could no longer hold back and shot his load into his friends mouth. After it was done Jonah felt guilty for not warning Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled and licked his lips.

"Not a bad taste at all."

"Really you are not mad at me I came without telling you?"

"Nah I have been sucking someone off who always shoots their load in my mouth. Its kinda fun really."

"Oh really now who is it."

"Its more between him and myself."

"I get that. Wait you did not cum yet. I really won't sleep peacefully knowing I left you hard and eager for release. Maybe I can um..."

"Fuck it out of me."

Cyrus smiled knowing if Jonah said yes this will be the second person to fuck him. Jonah for one was a little shocked for his friend just openly asking for this. As he was always known Cyrus was never sure about things half the time and this is sex Cyrus was talking about. A hand job and even sucking the exchanged of blowjobs was one thing but sliding his dick into that ass was really something else.

"I was um thinking more like um sucking you again and maybe you shooting in my mouth."

"That could work too. Whatever you want I'm fine with. besides, you won't be my first. But again its your call."

Jonah wondered who it could be. He was surprised Cyrus lost his virginity before he did. As he thought Cyrus would wait until he found someone special. As well that was the type of guy Jonah thought he was.

"I let you think about it I'm going to get a drink of water. You want one?"

Jonah shook his head as Cyrus put on his robe. B.T.W the lube is in the top right of the desk."

Cyrus left Jonah sitting on the bed to think. Jonah would like to lose his virginity to someone special. As he thought about it Cyrus was special. He was indeed the best friend a guy or girl could ask for. Always there for you. He looked at the desk where the lube was. How his parents don't know about it is beyond him. Maybe they do and was ok with it. Or maybe they respected his privacy.

By the time Cyrus returned to his room Jonah had made up his mind. Cyrus smiled seeing the lube in Jonah's hand. Cyrus took a few more sips before putting the glass down and disrobing once the door was closed.

Cyrus soon helped Jonah lube up his dick and told him how to fuck his ass while Cyrus was on his back. Jonah did what was told of him and slowly slid his dick inside making him officially no longer a virgin at the early time of 2:15am.

Jonah slowly fucked away for the next five minutes before comfortably quickening his thrusts. Cyrus was in no rush as he just wanted to let Jonah take it at his own pace. Just like he did with TJ. Both boys just moaned and kept fucking away. There would have been a time where Cyrus would dream of this moment having sex with The Jonah Beck and making out with him. Even if this was his old dream it was still special to him.

Jonah went faster and harder after a few more thrusts. He did not know if it was possible to fuck the cum out of someone but it must be true if Cyrus had said it. Jonah was on edge again and was not sure if Cyrus wanted him to shoot his load into his ass. He just hoped to hold long enough so he could make Cyrus shoot a load without his dick being touched.

Then it happened Cyrus shot his load onto his chest and face as for Jonah he lost control and shot his load deep inside Cyrus ass. He just let it shoot without trusting his dick anymore. Cyrus smiled and once Jonah emptied himself finally withdrew his dick from his friend's ass.

"That was good for your first time."

"Thanks. I actually enjoyed it."

"Maybe next time we can try water sports but not here of course."

"Um..."

"I'm joking with you."

"Oh good one. I don't want to just fuck and go but."

"Don't worry about it, you can go. I had pleanty of fuck and go. See you at school Monday."

That night Jonah slept deeply and soundly and saw that as the best night he had ever had.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
